


Forms of Freedom

by Ahlamna



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahlamna/pseuds/Ahlamna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets captured and Will and Elizabeth have to come up with a plan to free him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forms of Freedom

The salty sea breeze washed in over Port Royal.Creating small waves in the still sails and lazily moving over the clean cobblestone streets, and by the smithy. Port Royal was in the middle of a heat wave and any wind that blew in was a relief. In the smithy neither wind or release were to be found. Mr Brown the owner and master of the smithy was still not in and would not be coming in for another couple of hours, even thou the sun were high in the sky. The young Mister Turner had been in since the crack of dawn when the temperature had not been as harsh. The forge heating up steel until it was blazing hot and the smithy so felt more like a sauna then a workplace. Will had been working the red steel from a chuck o metal in to the sleek blade it now formed. Heating it up and working it under the hammer in repetition until it slowly transformed. His mind was not on the sword or in its making but out at the sea, with the winds and waves. He longed for the danger previously tasted but turned down. Now regret coloured hes daily life and he longed for something to break this rutin.

"Will!" Elizabeth stormed in to the dirty smithy. Her fine clothes clashing with the dirty surroundings. Her hair was out of place and her brow was damp with sweat, it was obvious that she ran down.

"They caught him," she said between her heavy breaths.

There was only on 'him', Jack Sparrow. The pirate that turned both their lives on their ends, and the look of anticipation and fright in Elizabeths face mirrored Wills own feelings. The adventure hung in the air. Both of them had waited for this chance and this time they would not turn down the chance for more.

"Is he here," Will responded and plunged the half done sword in the water span.

"Not yet, but I over heard Father saying that they're on their way," her eyes glittered of excitement."A day or two at most before they're here. And this time they are not taking any chances. He is to be hung as soon as he reaches port."

A moment of silence hung between them, their eyes looked.

"Then we need a plan, and fast," said Will with a smile.

 

Captain Jack Sparrow walked in to Port Royal clad in shackles and under heavy guard. It was more of a swagger for the captain never walked anywhere, he sauntered and swaggered and even glided sometimes but never just walked. The sun was setting, the port town was basking in the orange glow. Jacks eyes was scanning for something or someone to help him escape his pending death. He knew that the Pearl was least three days behind them, and that was long after he decorated the gallows. The ring of the sun touched the horizon as he was ledd into the courtyard. He had always thought he would be a whole lot drunker on his death day, but no rum for the pirate captive on any of Commodores Norringtons ships. A noose was being tied and a small crowd had formed to see the pirate hanging. Jack searched the crowds for familiar faces, but none of the faces were known to him. Governor Swann entered the courtyard as the noose were slipped over Jacks head and joined Commodores Norringtons company. The crowd bustling and whispering about what dark deeds Jack had done, their imagination more wicked then many of the things he actually done.  As they settled down the Miss Swann burst in on the courtyard, hair wild and eyes wide. She slowly joined her fathers side, sliding on a fine lady act. It seemed to fool her father but Jack saw the way her eyes shifted between hidden places. A glimmer of hope sparked in Jacks chest, may still die drunk. 

"Jack Sparrow, you ha...," started the Governor with a voice that was used to talk to crowds 

"Captain Jack Sparrow" he corrected, right were to be right. He would live and die a Captain.

" _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, you have be found guilty  several accounts of piracy and punishment to such crimes are hanging," the dry voice announced. "Any last words?"

For once the talk active pirate was silent, not knowing what words would be best to leave the world on.

"Nothing to say?" A micro pause before the sign to dropp the hatch was given.

Chaos erupted with the signal, gunshot ringing out all around the plaza and the following screaming and shouting. As the wooden hatch under his feet disappeared he was lurched forward. A body slamming into his back and sending him hurling towards the masses. The expected neck pain never came and neither did the hard ground. Jack hadn't noticed that he closed his eyes but as he opened them the cobblestone were speeding past him. A moment the stones were gone leaving only a sharp drop and blue waters under him. As the gunshot quieted down the only thing that could be heard was air whizzing by. Strong arms were curled around his chest, hooking him to what ever was keeping him from crashing to his death. The waves slowly closed in, until misty salt water was spraying in his face. He was only a couple of feet from the surface when he was unceremoniously dropped.   
Swallowing mouthfuls of water before resurfacing, he came up in time to see his saviour land gracefully. Golden wings glimmering in the light, and had Jack been religious he for sure would have said that this was an angel. He swam towards the secluded beach, cliffs rising all around it, and as he closed in he recognised the winged saviour. Will Turner with his har strapped back with a few stray locks free of the ponytail, a wide smile, half of a shirt and of course great golden wings. The wing spann was at least eighteen and the colour shifted between a dark brown to the golden in the flight feathers. They were absolutely breathtaking.

"What happen to ya, lad," Jack asked as he left the water, weighed down by his heavy clothes.

"Is that the way to great your saviour," Will replied with a cocky smile. "Not a 'thanks' or even a 'hello'."

"Well, greetings are great and all but I've got to say that answers are greater. Last time I saw ya, there were none of this feathery thing," Jack gestured to the aforementioned 'things' and Will seemed ro puff out a bit. Wings rustling as feathers moved around.

 "These little things? Started sprouting once everything calmed down a bit. Great pain in my back they were and still are."

"Look like ya been playing with witches or cursed treasures again."

"Nah, my mother was the same."

A memory of Bill Bootstrapp bragging about his 'little angel' back home changes drastically.

"Jack," The familiar voice of the young Miss Swann were heard and he barely had time before he had his arms full of the wilful lady."You are absolutely soaked."

"Aye, lassie. Someone dropped me of in the blue."

"Will," she said in a scolding voice but it was full of happiness.

"You should be happy I dropped him, he smelt awful," the younger man said jokingly."Plus these things aren't made for flying with that much weight."

"You should have seen the face on Father and James, absolutely raving after you guys flew off," Elizabeth informed. "When they realise its you, they will going for your blood."

"We both knew that would happen," A small sad smile crossed Wills face and Elizabeth mirrored the same expression. 

"Not to be the one to question ya little plan but what is the next step? We sitting goose on this little beach and I was hoping not to return to the gallows."

"Well, that's where the boat comes in" Elizabeth said it a smile. A small sail boat was pushed up on the beach, not the best of shape but seaworthy, and Jack hadn't even noticed it.

"That and some distraction from me," Will said and flapped his wings. "Now stripp!"

 

Will circled by another of the scout ships. The slimmer of light that was left just ensuring that they saw him. In his arms he carried a Jack- dressed scarecrow, but with the speed and height he was passing them no one could tell the difference. He headed of in an arbitrary direction before he circled by another ship, this one with more shouting and yelling. He ensured that as many ships saw him before the sunset, each time heading in a different direction. It was a dangerous plan, both he and Elizabeth knew it. He were to play decoy and circle the island keeping them thinking they were leaving in one way or another, or that the were staying. When the other two were far enough away, he would finally begin his catch up flight. If he hadn't caught up by morning they would continue with out him, or at least Elizabeth had promised to. He had done no lengthy flights and hardly any low wind or night flights. The warm air that you could glide on during the day all but gone during the night. He circled the ships until he couldn't spy the tops of the masts. Leaving the bundle of hay filled clothes behind before rising on the last warm drafts from the day. Going higher then ever before until the air turned biting cold. With only the clothes on his back, one wineskin and the stars to guide him he started his journey.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic, so appreciate any comments.


End file.
